1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to the field of computerized devices and user interfaces. More particularly, in one exemplary embodiment, connection management of multiple internal integrated circuits (ICs) of a device, such as for example with respect to High-Speed Inter-Chip™ (HSIC) implementations, are disclosed.
2. Description of Related Technology
Many products integrate multiple integrated circuits (ICs) (also colloquially referred to as “chips”) within a single form factor design. Multi-chip construction reduces design time for commodity components (e.g., memory, processors, etc.), and enables manufacturers to focus on overall device design and capabilities. One important consideration in multi-chip device construction is inter-chip communication.
As used herein, the term “inter-chip” refers without limitation to connections between ICs of a device. HSIC (High-Speed Inter-Chip™) is an existing industry standard for an inter-chip communications. HSIC physical signaling is a source synchronous two-wire (STROBE, DATA) serial interface. Existing solutions provide a 480 Mbps data rate (240 MHz Double Data Rate (DDR)). Signaling is bi-directional, and uses Non-Return-to-Zero-Inverted (NRZI) line coding. From a software protocol standpoint, HSIC is based on the Universal Serial Bus™ (USB) software protocol, and is typically compatible with existing USB software stacks.
While HSIC has removed the physical elements of USB operation (e.g., physical cables, etc.) which reduce complexity, cost, and power consumption, existing HSIC implementations still do not support multiple desirable usage scenarios. For example, existing HSIC does not support: (i) “device”-initiated connect/disconnect (a HSIC “device” denotes a chip which behaves in a similar manner to a USB device, for clarity hereinafter this will be referenced as a “slave IC”), (ii) “host” initiated connect/disconnect (a HSIC “host” denotes a chip which behaves in a similar manner to a USB host device, for clarity hereinafter this will be referenced as a “master IC”), (iii) timing and synchronization between the master IC and slave IC, and (iii) power conservation and consumption, etc.
Accordingly, improved methods and apparatus are needed for managing connections of multiple internal integrated circuits (ICs) within a device. Specifically, improved schemes are needed for coordination of connection and disconnection events, and/or suspension and resumption of operation. Additionally, ideal solutions should reduce power consumption, and minimally affect performance (i.e., fast start times, etc.).